Nowhere Kids
by Broken Line
Summary: Miles Prower, a young genius, must fight for survival when him and many others are charged with treason against the ruling monarch: Ivo Robotnik. All the while, a group of young rebels fight to restore order.


**Hello, Broken Line here with an actual story! R&R!**

**Warning: This story contains suggestive language, actions, possible use/allusions to drugs, character death, and whatever else gets added. Probably will not stay T.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. Are Property of SEGA. All rights go to them.**

"Mr. Prower, would you mind explaining to the class what you are doing?" The instructor Miss Greyson spat out. Slamming a hand down on a stainless steel rectangular desk.

"I'm not doing anything!" The yellow fox, Tails, retorted.

"Then explain what is on your screen." She glared daggers through wire frame glasses. A hand was on her hip, the other strangling the end of a wooden meter stick. Tails felt as if he could see steam rise from the old human's greying hair. If looks could kill, he felt as if he would've had a sword plunged right into his heart. As he always did when the temperamental woman screeched.

"W-well its j-just a program I've be-been working on." He stuttered. Lines of green code covered the black screen. Just a simple code for his pet-project of his.

He hated being singled out at any time. Let alone in class, in front of everyone. Each of the students turned towards the ruckus. Every single one, human and mobian alike, glared at the scene before them. They all felt as if the two-tailed fox deserved whatever punishment may be dished out to the 'freak.' "Probably something to shutdown the system." One of the many students, a human boy whose name Tails never remembered, said.

"Yeah I heard he was planning on changing everyone's grades to F's during lunch" Another yelled. That one being a red mobian rabbit named Craig.

Greyson's face grew furiously red. Tails almost thought he heard the ruler snap under the teacher's throttle-hold. "Is this true Miles?" Tails felt angry spit dab his face. Her voice a mixture of both anger and fulfilment. The fox could only guess why.

"N-no of c-course not!" Tails tried to argue before being cut off by the crowd of teenagers.

"He's lying!" Screeched one in a blue tanktop. "Expel him!" Another said. Her fist in the air as a rallying call from the other students. Before long the entire crowd of youth began chanting "Punish the liar!"

"You will come with me now!" The instructor yelled. Her shrill high pitched voice barely peircing the veil of pubescent screams. Her free hand snatched the sitting fox by his ear. Her long, acrylic nails digging into the thin flesh of the foxes ear, before pulling him up to his feet with a vicious tug.

She pulled him through the crowded computer lab, muttering vulgarities in which the fox couldn't hear over the sounds of the students rallying calls. A few took advantage of the moment and struck the small fox while he was being led from the room. One kicked his shin, one pulled on one of his two tails, another threw a large textbook, causing him to squeak out in pain. The teacher pulled harder on his ear.

She dragged him through each of the empty hallways at a brisk pace. She pulled the fox into the main office of the school and pushed him into a group of twenty students. Miss Greyson growled, "You all stay here!"

Tails only recognized a few of the many students. There was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog (and his older brother Sonic's stalker.) Another was Blaze the Cat, a quiet rich girl. Silver the hedgehog, who was considered by most to be one of the nicer people within the school. He didn't recognize any of the others, and he also couldn't add together why all of them were in the room. Certainly not all of them were in trouble?

"Ah good, I've been informed all of you pests have been gathered." Boomed a voice from behind the crowd, calling all gazes to its source. The man who spoke was a wearing a red button up coat, which attempted and failed to cover his large gut. He had round spectacles and a large nose, which was accented by an even larger brown mustache.

The man continued. "I've come here, sorry as I am, to inform each and every one of you are to be detained for treason."

Tails and the others began to argue. "What do you mean!" And, "We've done nothing wrong."

The man used a large, sausage finger to push his glasses back up. "I wish I could say none of you did anything wrong. But the system says each of you have conspired treason against not only the great Eggman Empire, but against myself." He gave a mock look of betrayal before continuing. "Now, I can not allow this to go unpunished. This is a fair system. I cannot afford to be lenient just because you are children. I am sorry."

He turned around and stepped out of the room with heavy steps. "Swatbots. Take them away."

"Of course Robotnik sir!" Replied a metallic voice, which was followed by large humanoid robots to flood into the office. Each was carrying a large rifle. They pointed at the students. "Hands in the air!"

"Why? What did I do!?" A yellow hedgehog complained. Followed by a large crack, similar to a crack of thunder. The yellow hedgehog fell forward, and a red liquid began to drain onto the floor. The students screeched in horror.

"No insubordination. Hands in the air and march to the transportation ships." The robot's monotone continued.

The students complied with the Swatbot's orders, following out to a large airship. It was red, blue and yellow. The side was embroidered with the likeness of the large human who ordered their fate.

"In. Now." The students were funneled into the ship, and forced to sit on metal benches.

Tails felt sick. _Why me? Why now? Why would they do this!?_

The ship's door closed with a hiss. Leaving the children in a dimly light box. Dreading what may come next.

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is just an introduction. I may add a few OCs to the story, if you wish for one to be featured, PM them to me only. Only a few will be picked. I'll be back soonish with another chapter.**


End file.
